


Maybe the World isn't Crazy: It's You and I

by korynn



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:33:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9529817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korynn/pseuds/korynn
Summary: "She's very much the girl at the rock show" - Taliesin talking about Vex during a Talks Machina, and. Well.What if she really was?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me for all of this. I'm not even close to caught up but this pairing dug it's claws in the second I found out it was a thing. 
> 
> I type all my fics on my iPhone so if it seems kind of weird. Well. There's a reason. 
> 
> (Comments are love, comments are life. Find me on twitter @stormcalls or tumblr @spacebadman)

"You promised, Percy!" Keyleth whines through the phone, and Percy sighs. He did. He remembers agreeing years ago. Remembers thinking this band she's followed since they met in college wouldn't get big. He's eating his hat now.

"I did. We will. Where do -"  
"There's an app for -"

The conversation goes on, half sentences that make sense between the two of them. Tickets purchased, sufficiently berated, Percy pushes away from his computer desk to stand, legs protesting but they could get over it. Quietly making his way up from the basement was easy enough, most nights.

"She finally saw the announcement, then?" Cassandra's voice cuts through his thoughts, splitting apart frayed ideas from their roots and making him turn away from his navel gazing into the fridge. "Mmmm. Sort of. She finally got a hold of me. Surprised she remembered, but. No harm. They can't be that awful, could they? It's just music."

She laughs, stepping up to push the fridge door closed with her hip and staying between him and it while listening and replying. "You say that now..."

 

Percy wants to text his sister, accuse her of not properly warning him; but. Pulling his phone out is just asking for Keyleth to crowd into his space again, the nosy thing that she was. He didn't often mind her static cling nature, sometimes fed into her ease with giving affection, but right now his shoulders were up to his ears and discomfort poured from him. Mouth twisted as he weaved to the bar, he nearly missed _her_ forever.

 **Her**. She was....something. Wide eyes, red mouth, feathers in a braid and a soft leather dress that plunged, loose ties giving teasing shadows to cleavage. Flat foot boots gave him the idea this wasn't her first show. As well as the lanyard twisting three times around her wrist, marking her as _With the Band_. But it was the way she winked, chatting up the tender with elbows on vinyl top, leaning in as if she really was invested in their answer. Percy's breath caught on a laugh as he watched. She was talented at this, and he couldn't even hear her.

Then those eyes swung around, looking through the crowd and catching his. Shit. Caught.

He couldn't pretend he wasn't staring, and she grinned, something that had a shiver running up his spine. Danger danger danger.

Her drink had layers and she held the cup close to her mouth as she made her way to him. Percy didn't move, frozen by the weight of her gaze and transfixed by how much she demanded his focus with just a simple tip of her head.

Dropping his chin, slackening a shoulder to give her his ear, Percy felt a hand on his elbow through the fabric of his sweater, her using it to lift up to put mouth closer. "I'm Vex. Would you like a picture?"

He's laughing again, so easily, especially when he turns to find her grinning so amused by her words. "Dear, as long as it's autographed so I can pretend I'm just selling it on eBay and not keeping it." He teases back, and she lights up. Fingers digging into the fabric of his shirt, she's pulling him closer to her height again. "Darling, your name, then? Make sure I sign it With Love."

"Percy. Huge fan." He's playing along, too in awe to do anything else. Was this flirting? Was he passed out in the taxi and imaging being social? Who knew. Her thumb traces the shape of his tattoo as if she can see it through his shirt, and Percy starts to wonder. Shivering, she's pressing closer again. "Oh you're too sweet. But honestly. You like this?" Chin jutting towards the stage, she's snuggled right up against him, comfortable as can be and he's letting her in, moving his arm only for her to pull it around her, fingers on the curve of bicep to shoulder and keeping her mouth close to his ear. Confidante whispers.

"...honestly?" She nods her head; expectant. "Not really...? My...well. Charge. Friend? Something. She adores the headliner. Followed them near a decade now." She's grinning and he's feeling his mouth loosening up even further. "Promised her if they showed up on tour near us I'd take her, VIP and all. She's. Somewhere."

Vex. He needs to remember her name. Vex laughs, pulling him away from the lights of the bar and further away from the stage, dark curve of balcony stairs keeping them apart from the crowd. "Percy, you're a wonderful friend. Simply adorable." She's shifting, boxing herself in and he might feel his brows furrowing even as a shin slides up the inner side of one of his own. _Oh_.

He feels his blink go owlish behind his glasses, a sharp intake of breath as hand on his arm slides even further north to rake nails against the grain of hair at his nape. "I like to keep my word."

Vex hums, pulling him closer closer close, making him actually reach out for a palm on soft hide-covered waist. "Oh lovely. So you'll back up the 'fuck me' your face was screaming my way, then?"

To the point. He thinks it over, feels her hips shift against his as if she needed to add fuel to the fire she lit in his mind. Percy tips his head to one side, hand on her sliding back and down, following the lovely swell of ass to the crease of thigh to it, digging fingers in as he lifted, caught those smirking lips with a kiss.

Percy wasn't very...this wasn't him. Inexperienced, yes. Strangers didn't normally make sense to him, and flirting normally didn't flow from his mouth so easily. Neither did kisses. Keyleth had given plenty over the years, but they were like those from a sibling, none of the heat this had.

It wasn't perfect, Vex was laughing into it, but she was wiggling happily enough into his arms, shoulders on fake brickface wall while she tugged him further into shadows and against her mouth. Percy felt dress skirt bunch against his wrist and helped along, following to find bare bare skin. Forever. Nothing underneath. Hand twitching at this even while she moves her mouth away from his, nosing his jaw. "I might've had this in mind, and you were a much better option than stuffy grumpy bartenders who think I'm just a groupie."

He lifts a hand from her thighs to tap back of knuckles against the badge hanging from her wrist. "What's this about then?" Looking over the fact she'd lured him in, Percy wonders. Who's girl was trying to use him to make them jealous, what drama was he about to stick himself into.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm part of the headliner." She whispers against his jawline, lips catching on stubble, pulling a shiver out of Percy at the way her breath hit sweat damp skin of his throat.

He tries to take her words in, but he's distracted by the way she twists up his torso like a tree, knees digging into thighs and the jut of his hips until she has him pinning her to the wall. He can feel the heat of her core through his own layers; Percy has to tangle the hand he lifted up in her loose braid now, cup Vex's head while he pulled her mouth to his.

She's tugging his sweater, the shirt underneath following along, finding his stomach with nails that trace his waistband. "Come on, we've only got two more openers and I'd like to clean up before I gotta go up there." She's demanding something out of him, in the darkness, and Percy can't say no when wide eyes match the wide grin he can barely see.

Hand on her thigh curls in, between them, thumb finding folds and wet heat. It's the bump of nerves that has her gasping he seeks out, and she breathes out his name. "Oh, Percy, darling...that's well and good, I'm glad you know what that is. But. Come on." Twisting again, nails tug at his belt, somehow getting it unbuckled in the jerks of her arm between them. His button fly doesn't stand a chance against her, then.

"This is. Uh. You're sure?"

Vex laughs even as her fingers are finding their way around his growing thickness, thumb doing wonderfully slow circles around the head. "Obviously. Are you? I'm sure I can find someone else. You're lovely, though. I'd much rather it be you."

He can hear the honesty, the softness that betrays her brave actions, and Vex gets another kiss for that, one she giggles into. "Condom in my tits, love. Hurry, could you?"

"You don't even want to-"

"Percy. _Please_."

Vex leaks desperation, literally and figuratively, and he. **Well**. Nodding even as he shifts closer, palm on thigh moving to shift her weight into a more secure grip and he hears her whimper, a pleased little "yesss" against his temple while he finds foil between their chests.

Tearing it open is a challenge she makes easy by taking it from him, and the rubber isn't as cold as it could be, from it's former spot, while she slides it on him, a few strokes that have him groaning into the mess he's made of her hair.

She doesn't wait long to shift her weight to line them up, and Percy can easily imagine her pinning him to a mattress, can see his wrists caught in a grip while she took her pleasure. It's a flash of never happening, but it's enough to have him breathing heavy as he crowds her even tighter to the wall.

Feeling boots hit the back of his thighs as she wiggles to pull at his hair, get his face up to where she can catch his mouth in a biting kiss. "I'm getting your number after this, you beautiful bastard. _Shit_." Vex breathes with laughter ever present, and Percy has to wonder if that's just her default setting.

"Okay darling, pay up." A kick at a thigh, that spurs a laugh out of him, and Percy grinds them together, chuckling again at the happy hum it brings. "Little harder, could you? Wait, no, I got this..."

He feels her hand slide between them, fingers finding where she's spread open and giving him a few curious touches that have his grip on her going tighter ever so briefly. It's her clit she's seeking out, and he can tell she finds it by the way Vex tightens around him. Just a hint of what he could feel if he did what she wanted, and Percy knows he could fall for this, if she let him.

Keeping up a rhythm was a challenge, standing, but they figure something out, if the way her grip on his hair twists. She must've been already so keyed up to be this close so soon, but then she's muttering something. "Shit, shit, shit." Scrambling to put space between them, he sees a glow coming from her chest and it's a phone, demanding to be answered. Vex isn't going to -

"What, brother. I'm not late."

Percy stares, or at least tries to from the spot she's got him in, arm locked around his neck to keep her up holding his face to her collar. A whack against his ear has him grumbling, but the whispered ' _keep going_ ' is what really gets his heart to skip. Oh. Okay.

Slower this time, she's biting her lip as her brother starts ranting through the earpiece, what could be a threat sounding tinny and whiny from Percy's position. Head rolling back in a groan, she has to find excuses for the noise. "No, no. I care! I understand, yes, fans. It is awkward. Say hi anyways. So what if they know what your lyrics really mean. Maybe you can pull that angsty stick out of your ass." She laughs at the end of this to cover up a "yeah" that Percy catches is more towards him, and goddamn. He loves this stranger.

"I say this with all the love in my heart, but brother. Vax. My love. You can sleep with someone without it being a bartering tool. I know. It's crazy." Percy huffs a laugh against her jaw at this, feeling her throb around him. She's fucking good at this. Makes him wonder if this is the first time she's had to talk to her panicking brother while-- shutting that thought's door, Percy finds her rushing out a goodbye.

"Vax, as close as we usually are, I hate to have you hear me moan this poor man's name who's had to suffer with you interrupting us. So I will deal with this after my orgasm, alright? Talk to you soon." She nearly cackles at the cut off spluttering as the call ends, wiggling phone back into her cleavage. Vex twists her face to find his ear, tugging on the lobe with teeth.

"You're still so hard, you love this don't you. Love the idea of getting caught. My brother's going to be furious. Will be wondering which man dare dirty his sister the whole set. Perfect, _Percy_."

She sounds so pleased with herself, and he just hums an agreement, feeling her closer close clo-

Vex is silent as she comes, a surprise from the rest of this, pressure of both her body and fingers in his hair enough to twist him over the edge and following.

She doesn't give him any time to recover, though. Slipping out of his arms with a kiss to his jawline, he wonders how she puts him back together without a word and without a mess to show he's...

He watches her braid swing behind her and disappear into the crowd in three steps, still shivering with the high and stunned further by the loss of her so quickly.

 

She didn't even get his number.


	3. Chapter 3

Looking down, there's a feather in his palm.

Taking stock of how well put together she left him, Percy feels strung out. Nerves frayed, he lurks at the bar, spinning the blue clue in the low lights against his jaw until he gets arms around his waist, a chin digging into his shoulder.

It's Keyleth, he can tell by the grip alone. Feather finds its way into his wallet, paying a tip while he has it out. Two birds, one stone. All that.  
Her giggling follows, and he turns enough as he can in her arms to see she's got a shadow looming a few steps behind her. "Percy, Percy! I gotta. Oh! Thank you!!! He's."

Amused, Percy raises a brow and waits out her jumbled excitement. She'll find her sentences soon enough.

Shadow looms forward, though, and his grin makes Percy's stomach swing. Jump rope, really. He's harsher lines of Vex, a quirked brow that makes his cock twitch. What the hell?

"This is Vax! Bass player, lyrics. Sings a little. But. Thank you! I would've never. You!!! VIP. I got to!!"

"You're her friend, then, she dragged to this?" The... _Vex's brother_ says with fond amusement in his voice, eyes that leak attraction everywhere as they stay glued to Keyleth's flailing. Percy can only nod, patting one of his friend's biceps. He wonders how much his face screams panic. She's finally focusing enough to squint at him, which almost makes him duck. Did he look that guilty?

She just wipes fingers against his jaw, bringing back red. "Well Percy, when did you. This. Hm." She's smirking, and Vax tips his head, brings her fingers to his mouth and nose.  
"That's lipstick. Expensive. Where's the messy lady?" He joins in on Keyleth's teasing, only for his brows to furrow as he moves to pull a phone out of a pocket. Expression apologetic, chin juts to the stage.  
"It's almost time. Want to join me?" It's asked towards her, and Percy hides a smile behind a hand he pretends is covering his embarrassment.

Percy honestly expects her to follow without him, but Keyleth's got fingers on his arm, pulling him to follow behind Vax. "Sooooo." Her grin is wide and curious, brows wiggling. Percy can't let her go without, and he sniggers. "Soooooo. I might've been ravaged. It was lovely. What about you, what's going on here?"

Keyleth fakes a glare that she can't keep as she snuggles close to Percy's arm, using him to cut the crowd until they can get side stage and eventually back, behind barricades and speakers into the thick of it. "I did my meet n greet thing, he asked about my phone case, I had to mention you. He's. Much more attractive in person. It's weird. I've followed him, them, what. Six years now? And."  
She trails off, watching Vax approach someone. It's Vex, who looks so much more wild with better lighting on her.  
Her braid's gone for loose waves framing her face, and the dress traded in for jean shorts and an off the shoulder top. Percy cringes as he sees beard burn when she shakes her head, but he knows where to look. He hopes.

"Percy. You _didn't_." Keyleth hisses, eyes wide and accusing as they bounce back and forth.

"Didn't what?" Pretend. Deflect. Look appalled at the idea. Probably piss poor job of it, but. He already admitted to something, she's not a complete idiot.

"That's. Really, Percy?! She...really?!" Keyleth is a broken record, one he watches spin until settling into a huff. "You'll be telling me later, mister. I don't believe it."

Vax returns to the redhead's side with only smiles to be had, so at least someone hasn't figured it out. He's pulling them apart and Percy doesn't fight it, waving off her apologies as Vax goes to introduce her to the rest of the band.

He feels a palm slide over the length of his spine into his hair; Percy totally missed Vex slinking his way. She's laughing as he shivers, teeth on his earlobe before she steps back like she doesn't know what she's done to him. "So your friend is the one that's got my brother all tangled, then?"

"Seems so." He probably sounds breathless, even as he reaches up to adjust his glasses. Collect himself  

"That's...interesting. She's adorable."  
Vex is grinning, finger-combing her hair forward and looking up at him through lashes. Percy tries not to bite a hole through his cheek worrying words back.

"She's full of hidden strength. Somewhere in all that. I've seen her chase boys with a cattle prod, laughing the whole time." He might've been the one to gift her that, so his smile is a little proud.

"Well she doesn't need to worry for using that with him. Boy is all bark no bite."

Percy snorts, looking down at her while she adjusts the cords of a mic rig taped to her back. She looks to be struggling, so he can't help it. Nudging her around, he fixes the tape caught up with it, hands reluctant to leave her skin. "Opposite of you, then?" He asks softly, eyes on where his thumb traces the jagged edge of the tape.

He feels her sigh, lean into his touch before turning away from it. "I'm bark and bite, darling. And I owe you an apology for-"

Someone is calling her name, and Percy watches green (they're **so** green, grass and emerald and powerful) eyes go wide, startling her out of her bubble.

"Show must go on, my dear Percy. Talk to you after?" She's pulling away, and he feels his words catch in his throat. Catching her wrist, he tugs her back in, palm on jaw as Percy steals a kiss.

"After. Good luck."

That earns him a smile and an amused "what will I do with you" sort of glare, head shaking as she leaves him to the shadows of speaker towers and curtains, of watching her profile as she takes the stage.

He's **screwed**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm wrapping this up for now. Maybe. I might do a second part if people want. 
> 
> Vex pov? Vaxleth stuff??? Let me know. I love you guys.


End file.
